Teen Titans and the Justice League
by Gyotso
Summary: This follows the TV show versions of JL and TT. When the forces of evil can be held no longer the Titans rush to stop darkness from overtaking their home. Justice League hurries to the same goal. When the reunion of Batman and Robin goes badly evil strikes. With the 2 teams trying to work together...the end of the world is imminent. Yet the fall of one will end the battle...
1. Its calm too calm

**The teamup everyone's been waiting for...the crossover never finished...THE TEEN TITANS meet THE JUSTICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED! This story reflects a piece here of a little bit of everything. So far the key is what will this team up mean for the Caped Crusader and his ex partner. In case any of you didn't know I own neither TT or JLU. I also borrowed some story from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Just to kinda help tie everything together.** **This happens after Trouble In Tokyo (TT) and I'm not finished with JLU yet but everything so far will come from before The Once and Future Thing (JLU) and of course my own spins.**

* * *

The Teen Titans were returning from Tokyo. It had been a crazy vacation. Robin and Starfire were officially a couple, even Raven seemed to lighten up just a bit. Cyborg had actual found his eating breaking point, while Beast Boy hit it high with the ladies.

The Titans walked into Titan Headquarters normally. Robin and Starfire were holding hands, walking towards the big screen where Robin would check on the crime rate for the 2 weeks they had been gone.

Cyborg went and sat down on the couch.

BB went straight to the kitchen, grabbed some Tofu food and went to sit next to Cyborg. Raven had been meditating the entire flight home, and was still meditating even now. She was floating cross legged, seemingly aimless around the room.

Robin sat down to the computer and released Star's hand.

The computer had several diagrams on it, what stood out most was the bar graph, pie chart, and the table of values.

"Everything checks out. Nothing strange has happened since we left." Robin said.

"That's good isn't it?" Starfire asked, sensing her new boyfriend's distrust in the statistics.

"Wait...nothing strange?" Cyborg asked.

"Not even a little. The only crimes that have happened are minor robberies, carjacking, and vandalism." Robin elaborated.

"How could that be? We were gone for 2 weeks, there's no way they didn't know we were gone." Cyborg said. "Computer, run a location check on Overload."

Computer spoke back, "4683 Center street, Cell block 12."

"Okay so prison. What about Plasmus?"Cyborg asked.

"Same address, same street, cell block 13." The computer answered.

"So our major enemies are locked up...but this isn't this normally the time some new hotshot shows up, we kick his butt, he goes to jail, then we do it all over again?" BB asked.

Robin sighed relief. _No villains to fight, no people hurt...maybe he could spend some time with Starfire..._

As if on cue the alarm went off.

"Titans, trouble." Robin said, he quickly typed in a couple commands and found the problem to be at Jump City City Hall.

The 4 Titans ran to the door, yet Raven continued to float around randomly.

"Hello, Raven?" BB asked.

The other 3 ran out of the room completely forgetting BB and Raven.

"Raven we have to go." Beast Boy reminded her.

Raven floated higher and higher, she was about to hit a light, but BB had seen it and transformed to a hawk and flew up and grabbed her.

He brought her down to a couch and lay her down.

He reverted forms and said,

"Stay right here."

BB was about to run out the door.

"Robin don't!" Raven cried.

"What?" He asked, running back to his 'friend'.

BB's communicator beeped.

"Beast Boy where'd you go?" Robin demanded.

"I'm gonna be late." He replied.

"Bring Raven when you come. Robin out."

"Raven? Are you okay?" Her eyes were starting to glow black, then red, blue, yellow, green, gold, purple, what was happening to Raven?

Her eyes glowed each color for about 2 seconds, then changed.

Beast Boy put his hand on her forehead as if checking for a fever, but it was his animal instinct.

Then Beast Boy's eyes copied Raven's change in color.

Together the 2 Teen Titans spoke,

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthois."

A bright light filled the room, and the 2 felt themselves slip away from the present and into the past.

_2 black figures extended their hands and grapples shot forth. The 2 figures landed on the building opposite them. On this building was a giant box._

_The larger of the 2 figures, pulled out a weapon of some sort, not dissimilar to Robin's weapons, and threw it at the lock._

_Like a jack in the box, a figure exploded out of it. Then the face of the figure broke away, revealing a grenade. The pin fell off and began to click._

_\The smaller of the 2 grabbed on to the larger one, who had already sent his grapple and began his flight. It was revealed that the larger of the 2 was the Batman, Robin's mentor._

_Batman raised his cape to protect his young recruit from the shrapnel of the explosion._

_From the explosion threw black and white clothing, like parts of a straight jacket._

_The Batman kneeled down and picked up a piece of fabric._

_"Arkham." The Batman growled._

_The masked-girl behind him gasped._

The scene shifted.

_"What's the matter Batman? No witty comeback? No threat? Then I'll provide the narration." A voice echoed through the auditorium._ _A light came on and like an old recording a min movie began to play. "I'll begin with how I peeled back the layers of the boy's mind. Though he bravely tried to fight it at first, you would have been proud to see him...so strong."_

_On the screen, a boy wearing Robin's uniform was struggling against restraints. Then he was seemingly electrocuted._

_"But all too soon the serum and the shocks took their tole... and the dear lad began to share such secrets with me, secrets that are mine alone, to know...Bruce."_

_The Batman lost his apathetic expression when he saw what this man had done to his partner. But his stern glare return when the name was mentioned._

_Beast Boy and Raven could barely believe what they were seeing._

_"It's true Batsie...I know everything." The man chided, his whereabouts still unknown. "And kind of like the kid who peaks at his Christmas presents, I must admit...it's sadly anticlimactic...Behind all the stern, and batarangs...you're just a little boy in a play-suit...crying for mommy and daddy...It would be funny if it weren't so pathetic." The man chided._

_But Batman finally found him. He was hiding where the movie was being projected._

_"Eh...what the heck I'll laugh anyway..." The man laughed. Both of the Titan's recognized this laugh as the one that belonged to the Joker. Robin had told the entire team about him a long time ago._

_But the Batman crashed through the window and gripped the Joker's neck, throwing him out the door._

The scene shifted again.

_The Joker whipped out a knife and slashed Batman's chest, then stabbing his knee._

_The Caped Crusader fell from the ginormous blocks he was on and landed on the ground, bleeding and defeated._

_The Joker jumped down from the blocks and kneeled down next to Batman._

_"You've lost Batman...Robin is mine...The last sound you hear will be our laughter." The Joker grabbed his Bang gun and pointed it directly into the Dark Knight's chest._

_The mini-joker watched smiling on the outside, but deep down he remembered the truth._

_"Here you go, sonny-boy." The Joker tossed his bang gun to the mini-joker(aka Robin) "Make Daddy proud...deliver the punchline."  
_

_The mini-joker began to laugh uncontrollably while he pointed the gun at Batman._

_"Tim..." Batman pleaded. _

_Bang. The joke shot out. The flag that said bang was ready to finish the job...just one shot. Mini-Joker was laughing again, ready to pull the trigger...but it went against everything Bruce taught Tim Drake._

_"Do it!" The Joker ordered._

_Robin controlled his laughter just long enough for one shot._

_.._

_"Ow..." The joker yelled, the force of the shot threw the psychopath against one of his own blocks..._

_"That's not funny..." The joker croaked. "That's not..." The Joker gasped for breath one last time...and the monster was gone._

_Robin began to laugh again, from the serum Joker and Harley Quinn had injected into him, but the laughing mixed with crying._

_Batgirl ran in from her recent battle with Harley Quinn...whcih may or may not have ended in the Joker's girlfriend's death._

_Batgirl ran to Tim, as soon as she saw the body of the Joker with the gun laying by Robin, and held him close._

_"it's okay Tim...it's okay."_

_.._The scene disappeared.

Beast Boy woke up on the floor next to Raven, who had seemingly also fallen to the floor.

Raven awoke at the same time.

The both of them looked at each...neither conversed but their message to each other was clear...

'What happened to Robin?'

* * *

At the time of their visions the Titan's were in the middle of a fight. Some guy in a pure black suit was clearly not making any headway, even with only 3 Titan's their skills were overwhelming.

Robin pulled his staff from his belt and moved to attack.

Out of nowhere a girl in a pure light blue suit came and deflected Robin's attack with a sword.

With one swift move the girl threw Robin away.

Starfire quickly caught him before the damage was done.

Cyborg shot a blast of energy at the girl but she parried it away.

The energy rebounded and hit the building above Starfire and Robin...neither of whom noticed the enormous amount of rocks about to crush them.

Lightning fast, someone ran up to them and took them to safety. The guy was wearing a red suit.

The girl was displeased with this newcomer and ordered the black suited man to attack.

He pulled some form of machine gun and fired randomly.

A green shield erupted in front of the Titans and their savior.

Robin looked to the man in red.

"Not me...Him." He said pointing up to a floating dark skinned man wearing green.

"GL." Robin muttered..."Great..."

"Like taking candy from a baby." The girl said aloud.

Then the 2 disappeared like they had never been there in the first place.

Green Lantern flew down next to Titans.

"You kids okay?" GL asked.

Robin hated being called a kid.

"Fine." Robin growled back.

"Robin they just saved our lives...we could at least say thank you." Cyborg reasoned.

"Robin?" Green Lantern asked. "I thought you were...?"

"Wrong Robin." Robin growled again.

"Anyway I'm Flash nice to meet you." Flash quickly shook hands with everybody.

"Why are you 2 here?" Robin demanded.

"Robin chill out..." Cyborg began.

"You and him really are a lot alike." Green Lantern said surprised.

"I told Superman before...Jump City is my town...Not the Justice League's."

"Superman doesn't know we're here. He has a problem back home. We're only here because we were passing by and heard the explosions." Green Lantern snapped back.

"Well then get out." Robin said to the older superheroes.

Robin extended his grapple and flew away, leaving Starfire and Cyborg alone with 2 of the founding members of the Justice League.

* * *

**It is my opinion that every story has a bit of romance in it.**

**So here are the ships I like**

**Bruce/Diana**

**John/Shayera**

**Robin/Starfire**

**Beast Boy/ Terra (anything can happen**

**Superman/ Lois Lane**

**...**

**This is all I have so far...all couples are subject to change.**


	2. Batman and Robin

**I realize now that Robin was Nightwing before the end of the Animated series so this is what happened: Robin(TT) heard about Tim becoming Robin. Taking the name Starfire gave him (Nightwing) Robin sped off to Gotham City and then whatever happened there kept him from changing his name permanently. Before he left he gave Bruce the suit to hang up. Leaving the 3 members of the Bat-team; Bruce, Barbara Gordon, and Robin(Tim Drake). What happened to Robin(Tim Drake) can be seen last chapter or in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker.**

* * *

The Caped Crusader sat alone in the Bat-cave. Alfred had just gone upstairs to check on Tim Drake. Barbara had already gone home for the morning.

"How could you send them Bruce?!" Robin asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Never thought I'd see you back here." Batman answered, turning around in the swivel chair.

"Never planned to be here. Why did you send the Justice League? I told you I'm not working with you anymore."

"You know as well as I do I had nothing to do with Green Lantern and Flash ending up in Jump City." Batman got up from his chair and silently moved closer to the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Then why were they there?" Robin demanded.

"Perhaps if you hadn't rushed to Gotham you could have asked them." The Dark Knight mocked his old partner. "Now I suggest you leave before you start a fight we both know you can't win."

"I've done the impossible before." Robin countered.

"When? When Starfire jumped into the future, inevitably changing history and keeping you from turning into Nightwing? Or when you and the other Titans fought Brushogun in Tokyo? You were the 1st partner I ever allowed. You were also the only one who ever understood the missions importance above all other concerns in the world."

"What's your point?" Robin demanded.

"But when it comes down to it none of you have the heart for the mission. Batgirl always fantasizing about the perfect relationship. Tim never truly understanding the seriousness of solemnity and apathy."

"And Jason?" Robin asked.

"He was barely a Robin." Batman glared down his ex-partner.

"The Bat-Glare doesn't work on me anymore Bruce. I've fought worse."

"No you really haven't."

"You mean going into the past and future to stop a time-traveling mortal. Hiding from Thanagarians and almost getting caught anyway? Or fighting yourself in a fight neither of you can win?" Robin asked. "What's worse than the Batman?"

Neither of them spoke for several moments.

"I think its time you found a new name." Bruce told the younger of the 2.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"If Tim finds out that you're still Robin he won't accept that he can't be anymore."

"Why can't Tim be Robin?" Robin asked.

Batman turned around and sat back down at the master computer.

"If you won't tell me, I know who will." Robin left as silently as he had come.

Batman sighed.

Deep down the Dark Knight cared about each member of the team that had ever joined him. But Robin was the first. His parents were killed by a maniac, just like his own parents when he was 8 years old.

...

"You are, not a friend of Robin's?" Starfire asked GL and Flash.

"Never had the pleasure of meeting him until today." GL explained.

"I'm Cyborg." Cyborg said, extending his hand to the Green Lantern.

"Green Lantern, this is Flash."

"That's Starfire." Cyborg said, gesturing to Starfire, who was still unsure of whether or not to follow Robin.

"Why did Robin yell at you?" Starfire asked the 2 newcomers to Jump City.

"When your team first started Robin sent a message to Superman. Told him to not send anyone into Jump City. So he didn't." Green Lantern explained.

"But why does this make him hate you?" Starfire asked.

"He's a lot like Bats when you think about it. If we tried to go into Gotham Batman would just kick us out." Flash added.

"As in the Batman? The Dark Knight? The Caped Crusader? The Greatest Detective in the world?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

Starfire flew away as fast she could, she would not lose Robin.

"Starfire!" Cyborg called.

Raven and Beast Boy dropped out of the sky a second later.

"Nice of you to show up late." Cyborg joked.

"Where's Robin and Starfire?" BB asked.

"He took off that way. She took off after him I think." Cyborg said, pointing down the road.

"We have to get to him." Raven said.

"Why just him what about Star?" Cyborg asked.

"Because the Joker is about to catch him." Raven explained.

"The Joker?" Flash asked, for clarity.

"2 bit whack-job, cheap purple suit, green hair, and white skin." BB explained.

"But he..." GL began.

"Look I know what I saw, Robin was swinging from a building, he saw Harley Quinn in danger, he tried to help her, but she hit him with a hammer. Then the Joker showed up, kidnapped Robin, started doing weird experiments on him, then Batman and Batgirl show up, Robin kills Joker, and Harley Quinn disappears." Beast Boy said quickly.

"That's not possible." Green Lantern said.

"Why isn't it possible?" Cyborg asked.

"It is possible. I saw it through Azarath, there's no way I'd see a fake vision."

"Look girl, I don't know anything about your Azmuth..."

"Azarath." Raven said, glaring down GL.

"Azarath...sorry... But the Joker was killed last year." GL explained.

"Bats didn't give us the details but he told us the Joker wouldn't bother the Justice League anymore."

"Then why did Raven and I see Robin shoot the Joker? Robin's been with us for the past couple years." BB asked.

"Robin never told you he wasn't the only Robin?" GL asked.

"Another Robin?" Cyborg asked, "That's crazy."

"2 other Robins. One of whom just got taken off Batman's Bat-Team."

"And the other?" Raven asked.

"Gone." GL said sadly.

The 2 teams said nothing for a while.

"We still need to find Robin. This has to affect him in some way." Raven decided.

"Agreed. We're parked not so far away." Flash ran to the Javelin and powered it up.

"Where did he go?" Cyborg asked.

"To get us our ride." GL said.


	3. Alfred and Maltrax

'Stupid Bruce...Stupid Batman.' Robin thought to himself. He had just reached the window he was looking for, the one that led to the room Tim Drake slept in. But when he got there, Tim wasn't in his bed.

Alfred came in and opened the window Robin was looking in through.

"I do think it would be appropriate if you were to enter Mr. Drake's room, as the rain seems to be getting worse." Alfred called to Robin.

Robin sighed, Alfred was probably the only person in the world who could actually tell when Batman or Robin was hiding.

He jumped into the room from his tree branch.

"Its good to see you again." Robin said, regarding Alfred.

"As it is you, Master Dick. I was just about to start dinner. Shall I cook your favorite tonight?" Alfred asked like nothing had happened, that Dick Grayson still lived in Wayne Manor.

"I'm not sticking around Alfred. I need answers." Robin said coolly.

"Sir?" Alfred asked.

"Why can't Tim be Robin anymore?"

"You never heard did you?" Alfred asked.

"Heard about what Alfred?" Robin urged.

He gestured around the empty room.

"There's a reason Tim's belongings aren't in this room. Master Bruce, Master Tim, and Miss Barbara, were in battle with the psychotic clown."

"The Joker?" Robin asked.

Alfred nodded, affirming it.

"Young Master Tim was brainwashed into believing the Joker was his father. Eventually he ordered Tim to kill Master Bruce. Tim's inner feelings rivaled with the brainwash. Eventually Tim shot the Joker and went mad."

"Mad? Where is he now?"

"A friend of Master Bruce, named Doctor Leslie Tompkins is treating him. She has him in a private clinic."

"Where?" Robin urged.

"No one is permitted to be there other than the doctor. I'm sorry."

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be going now." Robin opened the window and put one foot onto the ledge.

"Sir, you understand the difficulty with you being Robin. For Tim's own good, he must give up the cape. If he knows the original is still at large...what would stop him from rejoining the team?"

"So you think I need a new name too?"

"For Master Tim's own safety."

"Call me... Nightwing." Robin said, jumping out the window.

"Farewell Richard." Alfred said, closing the window part way.

...

"How long?" The figure in the dark asked.

His sweaty assistant wiped his head.

"Depending on how soon I get those crystals... probably 96 hours after I place the crystals in the thruster."

"I sent my minions to retrieve your crystals."

"I am aware. But what makes you so sure, that the Titans will not defeat them?"

"They have more than enough footage of the Teen Titans, to beat them in a fight. Besides we sent the decoy party to lead them off."

"Yes. Have they returned?"

"Yes, old friend. They successfully distracted the Titan's long enough for A-Team to collect the crystals." The dark figure said.

"Where are they?" The assistant was slightly round. But had immense experience in dealing with criminality and certain objectives. He had an incredible mind, once blessed by Hephaestus... until he went bad.

"Kyta, Andro, Ati." He called to his minions.

The 3 figures came forward, carrying a bag of crystals that were worth billions.

"I'm sure Wayne Enterprises won't miss these." Kyta joked, tossing the bag into the waiting hands of her master.

"Well done A-Squad."

"Thank you master Maltrax." Kyta, Ati, and Andro thanked their master.

"Here you go, Vapel." Maltrax threw the bag to his 'friend'. "B-Team. Report."

2 figures appeared out of nowhere.

"Master Maltrax, the Justice League interfered towards the end of the battle."

"How were the Titan's fighting?" Vapel asked, hiding behind a huge thruster, where he was setting the crystals in.

"The leader, Robin, fought opposed us with courage, integrity, speed, and ferocity. The girl Starfire seemed only to concern herself with the safety of Robin. The mechanical one, Cyborg, fought to end the fight. He had no apparent interest in the fight."

"And the others?" Maltrax asked.

"Green Lantern, used only defense. Flash saved..."

"No! The other Titans, Kira." Vapel interrupted, poking his head over the thruster.

"There were no other Titans present at the battle." Kira explained.

"So... Beast Boy, and Raven saw fit to not show up... they must have been spying on... Kyta and the others on A-Squad."

"Impossible." Kyta assured him.

"Until proven otherwise you return to the C-Group. Ati will take command of the A-Squad. Understood?"

"Yes Master." They all said in unison.

Kyta walked over towards the C-Group barracks, but Maltrax stopped her.

"One more slip up...and it will be your head."

"Yes... Father."

Maltrax walked away like nothing had happened.

* * *

**The villains are OC, they won't be all OC but its hard to have recurring villains when its a crossover.**


End file.
